With advances in image processing and object recognition techniques, computing devices today are capable of detecting and identifying people moving in real time and with high accuracy. Many physical spaces such as stores, conference halls, libraries, and the like, are equipped with a number of security cameras that can send real-time or stored images and video streams to a computing device for processing.